


A Christmas Epilogue

by sheankelor



Series: Sanctuary [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: Severus has created a present which he delivers before Christmas. Father Patrick goes visiting. Christmas has come to St. Mary's parish and the Abbey of the Beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because Adventdrabble run by Alisanne's latest prompt was Midnight Mass, and Severus demanded that it be told.

Severus tucked a tea towel around the gingerbread men and sugar biscuits. The basket was almost overfull, but he knew that Mara and Simon Kirwan would have enough little hands about to polish them and more off. Striding out of his place, he acknowledged the greetings called to him from the lane before heading over to the Kirwans’ for tea.

 

He patted one of his coat pockets before he knocked on the door. It wouldn’t do to have arrived without the real reason for his visit.

 

“Severus!” The gray-haired old man beamed at him as he opened the door. “Welcome! Mara’s in the parlour, go on in while I get the tea.”

 

Simon waved him through the small dark hall and into the brightly light parlour. There was a short tree in the corner, fairy lights blinking, glinting off of small glass bulbs here and there. Someone, Severus suspected it was Mara, had charmed real icicles on the evergreen’s branches. There were gaily wrapped presents tucked under its branches. The multitudes of colours would have made Albus happy. The tinsel garlands hung about the room, brightening up the entire room as the firelight sparkled off the silver threads. He looked away and caught sight of Mara, her fingers clasped tightly around the arm rests of her wheelchair.

 

Frowning slightly, Severus sat the basket on the coffee table and moved quickly to her side. “Are you in pain? Your potion hasn’t already worn off yet, has it?”

 

Dark eyes coursed over her, looking for signs of the Crematic Curse. She didn’t look flushed, and though she looked to be in pain, it was only slight, not like she was being burned alive.

 

Mara shook her head. “It’s a headache.” She flashed him a small grin. “I’m just anticipating it to be worse soon. The grandchildren should be here in about three hours.”

 

Severus shot Simon a quizzical look as the man levitated in the tea tray. “Are you out of painkiller potions? I would have brought some with me if I’d known.”

 

Simon and Mara both shook their heads, but Simon answered while Mara poured. “Her stomach acts up if she takes one before taking her Anti-Crematic Potion. I offered, but she refused.”

 

Mara laughed softly as she offered Severus his cup. “Of course I did. I want to be able to enjoy Christmas dinner. I’ll take my potion today and tonight I can take the painkiller. I’m perfectly capable of handling this little bit of pain for that long.”

 

Severus frowned as he met her faded eyes. Yes, he knew she has withstood pain far more horrendous than that of a headache. She had lived with it as he constant companion for over twenty years before he created the potion to mitigate it. The spell used to treat the Cremate curse barely touched the pain that came from it, and he was positive that the feeling of being burned alive – albeit slowly – was worse than the headache she was currently suffering. Even though he knew she could, he didn’t like that she was having to. “If you had told me, I would have tweaked my potion so you wouldn’t have to.”

 

Mara brushed his words away and passed him a small plate with finger sandwiches on it. “It’s enough that you make it for me.”

 

“It would be better if you let me perfect it for you.” Severus sipped his tea and nodded towards the basket. “I brought biscuits for you.”

 

Simon bounded up to his feet, his eyes brightening. “I’ve eggnog in the kitchen, would ya want some?”

 

Severus waved the man back into his seat. “In a moment, first I have a question for you both.”

 

As Simon sank back into his chair, Severus pulled two vials from his pocket. One he knew both would instantly recognise. It was the Anti-Crematic Potion he made for Mara over seventeen years ago. The other was his newest creation, one that had yet to be tested on humans as there were not many test subjects available.

 

Mara reached out for the first as he placed it on the table, but her hand stopped when she saw the other one.

 

Severus spoke once he had both of their attention. “This,” he touched the top of the first vial, “is the normal potion. This one,” he touched the other, his gaze locked onto both of their faces, “is my newest creation. I don’t know if it will work. I don’t know how much it will help if it does work, but I know it will do at least as much as the first.”

 

Hope started to bloom in both of their faces. Caution was tempering it, but it was there.

 

“This one should end the curse. You’d have to take five doses, one today, and two the next two days. We shall be testing the progress as we go. Madam Poppy Pomfrey is going to working with me on this one just like the last time.”

 

Hope, fear, panic, desire, and despair were all evident in the faces, but their expression ended on resolute. Mara and Simon knew the potion was untested. They had faced the same decision when Severus made the first one. Most people who had been hit by the Crematic Curse had chosen to die quickly instead of living a slow death.

 

“Will it make me unfit for company?” Mara’s eyes never moved from the second vial.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Three days and then we’ll know. Four days until Christmas. If it works, then...”

 

Severus smiled slightly. “It’s your Christmas present. I hope it’s not going to be a bad one.”

 

Mara levitated the second vial towards her. “It won’t be, Severus. No matter what the outcome is, it won’t be.”

 

Opening the cork, she downed it before either of the men could say anything. Wrinkling her nose, she fell back into the seat of her wheelchair, sagging down into the pillows and blankets surrounding her.

 

Her eyes drifted shut even as Severus cast a series of diagnostic spells.

 

Simon and Severus succeeded in getting her settled up in her room before retiring to the kitchen for the eggnog and biscuits.

 

§§§§§§

 

Father Patrick McKinney knew he shouldn’t be staring, but the pink Christmas tree sitting in the Tullys’ front room took more than just a moments glance to appreciate. It was fluffy and bright, looking like cotton candy. Ornaments were sprinkled here and there, and he was positive one of the fairies just ate part of the pink fluff.

 

Dragging his attention back to the rooms occupants, he ignored the pumpkin pie moonshine and chocolate truffles were mostly still sitting on the small side table. He had tried the moonshine and decided not to drink any more, and the truffles had him concerned that they had more in common with the moonshine than they should. Miriam and Tim had both warned him not to accept Miriam’s grandfather’s offering, but it would have been rude to refuse.

 

“In my day, we’d make ice sculptures on the lake. Break the top layer and then call out huge sprays to make ‘em out of.” Grandfather downed a shot of the moonshine. “You’d’ve ta force the water into the form ya wanted, and then freeze it quickly.”

 

“It’d be nice to see, sir.” Patrick stood up, glad he could still sense his feet, and nodded to both his hosts, doing his best not to look like he was escaping. “I’ll see you on Christmas.”

 

Miriam escorted him to the door. “We’ll be there early Christmas Mass. With the little one, we just won’t be able to make it to Midnight Mass again this year.”

 

Patrick just smiled and headed out into the cold. As he walked down the street, he spotted some of the ugliest Christmas jumpers he had ever seen. _‘I wonder if Severus would wear one if I gave it to him?’_ The image of his friend in a bright red jumper with a large wreath on the front brought a smile to his face. Reindeer antlers suddenly appeared on top of Severus’ head. Laughing, he continued towards the Potions Mater’s place. 

 

The biting cold had turned his ears red before he walked into the small potions shop. On the counter was a bowl of hard Christmas candy surrounded by tiny stockings. Selecting a ribbon, he smelled it to see if that was where the smell of cinnamon came from.  _‘Not it.’_ He popped the candy into his mouth and spotted the cinnamon broom hung over the door leading to the stair well.  _‘Where did he get that from? If I remember right, he thinks they’re only adequate at scenting a room.’_

 

There was only one way to get an answer to the question, so he went to find Severus when the man strode out the door, the smell of potions clinging to his robes. 

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Patrick opened the outside door, preparing to follow Severus. If his friend was moving this fast, he might be needed as well.

 

Severus chuckled. “Brother Ignatius asked me to come up to the Abbey to help brew some potions to include with the presents for the war orphans. He insists that I use his lab.”

 

Patrick laughed. He knew it was the monks way of checking on Severus. They periodically called him up to the Abbey for simple things. This was a perfect example. Patrick knew the presents would be going to both the orphans from the Troubles and Voldemort’s war. He figured that Brother Ignatius and Brother Stephen were still attempting to get Severus to take vows. The Abbot had finally stopped three months ago, though he might still be involved. “I’ll see you later then. Do you know what is happening with Mara? I stopped by earlier, and Simon said she was in bed. The grandchildren were running about, but they didn’t know either.”

 

Severus pursed his lips before sighing. “I do, but they asked for no one to know until they are ready to tell.”

 

Hazel eyes studied the thin face detecting no sign of fear or worry. “Then I’ll wait.”

 

With that, Severus rushed off and Patrick continued on his way. He had more visits to do. 

 

§§§§§§

 

Severus sank onto the chair next to Mara’s bed, his wand clasped loosely in his grasp. The fourth dose of the potion sat on the small night stand near him as he studied the results of his diagnostic scans.

 

Simon paced the other side of the room, stopping periodically to clasp Mara’s hand as both of the watched Severus. 

 

Dismissing the results, Severus cast another series of diagnostics – ones he had learned from Poppy before he started this venture – and waited on the results. When the parchment unfurled in the air before him, he strode out of the room, leaving the couple there to worry. He went home and floo called Poppy as he didn’t want the Kirwans’ guest to overhear him. 

 

“Will you check these for me?” He pushed the parchment through and then waited as the Medi-witch read them over.

 

“There is nothing there, Severus. She has a clean bill of health. She needs a few muscle strengthening potions and a solid physical therapy routine, but should be fine.” Poppy suddenly frowned. “I thought you were going to send these to me on Christmas?”

 

Severus slowly smiled. “So did I, but the potion worked faster than we thought.”

 

Poppy beamed as she passed the parchment back. “I’ll be by on Boxing Day, it’s the earliest I can get free.” 

 

With a quick good bye, Severus rushed back. He was met by a worried Simon at the door. Gesturing for his pew companion to follow him, Severus suddenly smiled. Soon he would have two pew companions, Mara would be able to come back to church. 

 

Once in the room, his eyes darted to the still full vial and relief coursed through him. He sat in his chair so he could look directly into Mara’s eyes, “You’re cured. Madam Pomfrey looked over the results of your scan and said so. The curse is gone.”

 

Tears filled soft brown eyes and wrinkled hands grasped his. A tear-choked voice came from behind him. 

 

“Cured. She’s cured.” 

 

Severus turned to see tears streaming down Simon’s face looking out of place with the joy flooding it. His hands shook and he stumbled across the room landing on the edge of the bed. “Fifty-five years since Grindelwald’s follower … Fifty-five...” 

 

Trembling fingers covered Mara’s where they were clasped around Severus’. “The suffering’s over, finally. Thank ya, Severus. This is … this is...”

 

Mara spoke up when Simon’s voice faded. “This is the best Christmas present ever.”

 

Severus rested his free hand over their clasped ones. “Poppy said you need to start a regime of muscle strengtheners and physical therapy. She is going to stop by on Boxing Day to verify the results and consult with Healer O’Mallery.”

 

“I’ll let him know today,” Simon choked out. 

 

They sat there a moment longer before Severus gentle pulled his hands free. “Warm fuzzy socks, woollen mittens, and maybe that hat with the white fluff and ear things that make you look like a bunny.”

 

The couple looked at him as he stood up, a smile curling his lips as he tucked the unused potion into his coat pocket. “Then you can come to Midnight Mass tonight. It looks like it is going to be a snowless Christmas, so you won’t have to worry about the wheelchair slipping around.”

 

Simon beamed, but even his joy was outshone by Mara’s. 

 

“Christmas bunny, eh?” Mara chuckled. “I’ll be there. It’ll be a holiday travel – I can actually leave the house.”

 

‘ _After being trapped inside for the last eighteen years, I think it would be like a holiday trip.’_ Severus slipped out the door, leaving them alone to adjust to the knowledge that they were no longer staving off death one month at a time. 

 

§§§§§§

 

It was almost lunch time when Severus made it back home. He had run errands, delivering potions to a few of his more outlying customers who were incapable of making in. Walking up the stairs to his rooms above the shop, he stopped. Someone was up there. He could hear Christmas music wafting down the stairs to him. It wasn’t loud, but Celestina Warbeck’s voice carried along with the smell of melted cheese. 

 

Opening the door, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Harry Potter dancing around his small table to the Christmas album while he set two places. 

 

“Who gave you permission to make yourself at home here, Potter?” 

 

Harry spun about, a smile curling his lips. “I did, and you implied it about half a year ago.” He summoned a bag from the kitchen counter. “Leftovers from the office Christmas Party. The bits no one got into, so I thought they’d be okay.”

 

He pulled out a collection of dishes, and Severus discovered where the melted cheese smell was coming from. A cheese fondue pot was now sitting in the middle of his table and a platter of skewered pieces of bread next to it. Sandwiches, casseroles, and other similar things appeared, and the mouth watering smell had him walking to the table. 

 

“Are you off for the holiday?” Severus settled into a chair as Harry did. “Or do you have to be in early tomorrow?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I go in late tomorrow, but I am off Boxing Day.”

 

Severus started to serve himself, but stopped when he noticed the plate wasn’t one of his. He would never own a plate with Christmas Angels decorating the centre of them. 

 

“They’re what I got from my Secret Santa this year. Millie said I needed more Christmas decorations.” Harry loaded his plate. “Go on, it’s good still.”

 

Severus finished loading his plate, doing his best not to cover the angles’ faces. “Would you like to go to Mass with me tonight, as you are off?”

 

Harry frowned. “Mass? At St Mary’s?”

 

Severus nodded. 

 

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Harry grinned. “What shall we do between now and then?”

 

“I’ve a few potions to work on.” Severus laughed at Harry’s expression. 

 

§§§§§§

 

 

Severus watched Patrick’s face carefully, hoping to see the moment the priest spotted Mara. He and Simon had settled her into the church earlier with Harry’s help. Her wheelchair was next to their normal pew, a blanket tucked around her legs, her pillows helping to hold her up, and her hat set in her lap so she no longer looked like a bunny.

 

Just seeing her there, with Simon at her side, made Severus think of the Christmas Angels on Harry’s gift.

 

Patrick’s eyes widened and joy flooded his face the moment he spotted Mara and during Communion, as he walked back to offer the Host to her, the rest of the congregation’s faces held the same expression.

 

As they were leaving St. Mary’s, Severus stopped just outside watching Mara and Simon head home. Harry had offered to go with them to make sure they made it safely as a gently snow started falling while they were inside.

 

“Mara can leave the house?” Patrick stopped next to Severus after saying his farewells to everyone else.

 

Severus nodded. “This morning,” he spoke so only Patrick could hear, “she finished the regime of potions I created. She’s cured, Patrick. Poppy is coming out on Boxing Day and we’ll see how much of her old abilities she can get back, but she and Simon are happy as it is.”

 

Patrick smiled broadly. “That’s what you’ve been working on so hard!”

 

Severus nodded. “It was their Christmas present.”

 

“And a perfect one it is.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
